


Unexpected Romance

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 13:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19539460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Ron breaks up with Hermione, which leaves her heartbroken. Will Luna be there to save her?





	Unexpected Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the W&N Drabble contest.
> 
> I am not making any profit from this. All the characters, plots, and such are property of the Amazing JK.

The students were in Care of Magical Creatures class and Luna was helping Hagrid with one of the hippogriffs they were feeding when she heard a yell.

Running towards the source of the noise, she saw Hermione red-faced, her wild, curly hair crackling with magic, screaming at Ron.

"You really can't tell me why Ronald?!" Her pain was evident in her tear-clogged voice.

"I just, I don't want a relationship right now." He said, not meeting Hermione’s eyes.

"And this couldn't wait till after class?" She seethed. Before he could answer, she turned and stomped away.

Luna started to go after her, but Harry took off running to catch his best friend, so she figured she could meet up with her later. After class, she decided to stay and help Hagrid round-up the last of the hippogriffs and get them settled for the night.

Once finished, she made her way up to the castle, certain she had missed dinner. Thinking she could sweet talk the house elves into giving her some food she set off down towards the kitchens. Walking silently, thinking on today's events and wondering when she would see Hermione, she heard soft sobbing coming from an alcove around the corner of the corridor. Following the sound, moving quietly, she saw her, head in her hands, body shaking from the force of her sobs.

"Hermione," she whispered, "are you okay?" She approached cautiously, unsure if she would want her company.

"That jerk broke up with me to be with Lavender!" She shouted though it was more of a loud, pain-filled whine. Still, Luna understood the anger and hurt behind it.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Hermione," Luna said, sitting beside her

Hermione sobbed harder and buried her face in Luna's shoulder. The blonde witch leaned over and rested her head atop her friend’s head, and breathed in deeply. She got a whiff of Hermione's shampoo and couldn't help but think how sweet it smelled, and buried her face deeper in the mess of curls hoping the moment would never end.

Luna had never experienced the swirling, swell of emotion currently engulfing her but she knew it wasn't what would be considered normal, and her erratically beating heart seemed to give an extra thump in agreement. Before she could even think to speak, Hermione went to move, dispelling her manic thoughts.

"I'm sorry Luna. It's just… well, Harry doesn't understand." The curly-haired witch mumbled.

"That's okay. You can talk to me about anything. It's probably just the nargles messing with him."

Hermione let out a small laugh, "Well Luna, I better get back to the common room before they send a search party for me." They stood and Hermione hugged Luna tightly, the closeness of their bodies making the blond witch’s cheeks heat with a rosy blush. "Thank you, truly," she whispered and took off.

Luna forgot all about eating and wandered the halls in a daze before reaching her common room.

Reaching the knocker she waited for its question.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" it questioned

"They both have the letter ‘r’, " she spoke without thinking.

The door swung open and she stepped in and went straight to bed. She changed quickly, performed a quick cleaning charm on her teeth and slid under her sheets. She was asleep in minutes and dreamed of fragrant-scented curls and big, brown doe eyes.

oOo

The next week went by in a blur, with Hermione and Luna were growing closer and closer. It wasn't until one night, when they were sitting in the library, having been studying together that Hermione spoke up.

"Luna, can we talk?"

Looking over the top of her Ancient Runes book, she sat it down and gave Hermione her full attention.

"Hermione, you can talk to me about anything."

"Well, I uh, I was just wondering if you've been feeling what I have the last week?" She stuttered and stumbled over her words.

Oh, Merlin, had she! The longer Luna spent with Hermione the stronger those feelings became. But she was scared to admit them, for fear her feelings wouldn't be reciprocated.

"I have. I was just too nervous to say anything."

"I know what I'm feeling when I'm with you, and I don't want to lose that. Would you, I mean um, do you think you’d be willing to try and make a go of us?" She asked, grabbing Luna's hands in hers, "And please don't think I'm using you as a rebound, I've never felt anything like this before and..."

Before Hermione could finish Luna leaned across the table and kissed her softly on the lips. She felt a flutter in her stomach when Hermione returned the kiss with an aching sweetness. When their lips parted, slowly, as if neither wanted it to end, Luna looked in Hermione's chocolate and amber-flecked eyes and whispered, "I'm ready for a new beginning."


End file.
